1. Field
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device.
2. Background
Various electronic devices or light emitting devices using compound semiconductor have been developed.
The electronic device may include a solar cell, a light detector or an electric power device.
Such an electronic device or a light emitting device may be fabricated based on a semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor substrate includes a growth substrate and a compound semiconductor layer grown from the growth substrate.
In such a semiconductor substrate, various defects may be caused due to the lattice mismatch and difference in the thermal expansion coefficient between the growth substrate and the compound semiconductor layer.
A dislocation is caused in the semiconductor substrate according to the related art due to the lattice constant difference between the growth substrate and the compound semiconductor layer, so that the crystallinity is deteriorated.
In addition, due to the difference between the thermal expansion coefficients of the growth substrate and the compound semiconductor layer, strain is generated so that a crack is caused in the compound semiconductor layer due to the strain or the growth substrate is broken.
Since the crack is caused in the compound semiconductor layer of the semiconductor substrate according to the related art, it is difficult to thickly grow a semiconductor layer performing a practical function of a light emitting device or an electronic device in good quality.